


Warmth

by JacksonCalico



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Sharing a Bed, Soft Bees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23129674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacksonCalico/pseuds/JacksonCalico
Summary: Blake and Yang share a bed.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 8
Kudos: 162





	Warmth

“Hey Yang?”

Yang blinked her eyes open at the sound of her name, staring up at the ceiling above her. She felt a gentle tapping from below her, and she turned over as the soft sound of fingers thumping the bottom of her bunk bed reached her ears.

Bright golden eyes stared at her from the bed below, and Yang could faintly see the outline of cat ears tilted back, silhouetted by the light of the broken moon shining outside. 

“Yeah, Blake?”

Blake’s ears flicked nervously, shoulders tense, eyes never straying from Yang. “Did I wake you up?”

"No," Yang whispered quietly, and Blake visibly relaxed. "What's up?"

Blake was quiet for a small moment. "I can't sleep."

"Me neither."

One of Blake's ears twitched, and Yang slipped her prosthetic arm off of her bed and down towards Blake, smiling a smooth hand grasped the cool metal.

"Come here." Yang said, gently tugging on Blake's hand, shifting back on her bed to give Blake room as she climbed up.

"Hi." Blake whispered shyly, and Yang patted the mattress, smiling when Blake laid down beside her, their clasped hands resting in between them. 

"Hi." Yang brushed their noses together, laughing quietly when Blake returned the gesture. 

Blake cuddled closer, pressing her face into Yang's collarbone, ears bumping the bottom of her chin.

"Any reason why you couldn't sleep?" Yang asked, cradling the back of Blake's head.

"No." Blake's words were warm on her skin. "I just missed you."

Yang tried not to think about her fast her heart sped up at that, hoping that Blake couldn't hear the rapid thumping in her chest from her position pressed into the crook of Yang's neck.

"You're warm." Blake whispered, pressing impossibly closer.

Yang tangled their legs together, letting go of Blake's hand to wrap her arm around her back, smiling wider when Blake's arms enfolded her waist, sighing sleepily. 

"Are you falling asleep on me now, Belladonna?" Yang teased, pressing a gentle kiss to Blake's head, smiling when a rouge cat ear flicked against her chin.

"Maybe." Blake yawned, kissing Yang's collarbone in return.

Yang rubbed Blake's back soothingly, closing her eyes. "Goodnight Blake."

"Goodnight Yang."

\--

Yang is awoken the next morning to voices talking quietly below her bed.

It's Weiss and Ruby, probably getting ready for the day, but Yang is not nearly conscious enough to pay attention to their conversation.

She shifted, sighing softly, curling closer to the comforting warmth that radiated around her.

Yang blinked her eyes open in confusion when the warmth moved, arms tightening around Yang's waist and soft cat ears brushing against her neck.

Blake mumbled something, and her ears tilted back as Ruby and Weiss continued to converse, golden eyes opening tiredly.

"Morning." Yang whispered, and Blake hummed, hands smoothing over Yang's sides.

"Morning."

"What are Ruby and Weiss screaming about?"

Blake grunted, pressing her face into Yang's skin. "Don't know, don't care."

"Why are you and Blake sharing a bed?" Ruby piped up, and Blake sighed, twisting her body to look over at her team leader, Yang's strong hands keeping her from rolling off the bed.

"I got cold." Blake replied, and Yang leaned down to speak softly into the faunus's ear.

"That's not what you said last night. I thought you missed me."

"Shut up Yang." Blake blushed, glaring playfully at her partner.

"What are you guys whispering about?"

"Nothing."

Weiss shook her head at them, rolling her eyes and tapping Ruby on the shoulder. "Come on, let's go to breakfast and give the lovebirds some alone time."

Weiss swiftly dragged Ruby out of the room, mouthing a quick 'you owe me' at the pair as she and her partner left, the door shutting quietly behind them.

Blake rolled back over, dropping her blushing face back into Yang's collarbone, groaning tiredly.

Yang laughed, tightening her arms around Blake. "Embarrassed, sweetheart?"

"Shut up." Blake said, pulling away and glaring at her, nose scrunching up cutely when Yang leaned down and kissed it.

"You love me."

Blake kissed her sweetly, pulling back and rolling her eyes as she made herself comfortable again. "You're lucky I do."

"Are you seriously going back to sleep?" 

Blake hummed quietly, snuggling closer. "You're warm, and I'm still tired."

Yang kissed the top of Blake's head, and slowly started drifting off back to sleep.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter : JacksonCalico  
> Tumblr : calicojackson576


End file.
